


Tabula rasa

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [13]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, True Love, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Morgen früh wird er endlich reinen Tisch machen. Er wird ihm endlich sagen, wie viel ihre Liebe ihm eigentlich bedeutet. Wie vielerihm bedeutet.





	Tabula rasa

**Author's Note:**

> Danke an Homosalate fürs Betalesen :* :D

Müde liegen sie im Bett, der Rothaarige mit geschlossenen Augen, sein Partner streichelt ihm sanft die weichen Locken. Noch immer sind sie nass vom Regen, der sie offenbar überrascht hat. Die späte Sommerdämmerung senkt sich langsam; für wenige Minuten noch liegt ein weiches, diffuses Licht über den beiden Männern, die sich eng aneinander gekuschelt haben, das warme Glühen eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen.

Zärtlich betrachtet der Dunkelhaarige seinen Freund, der erschöpft neben ihm eingeschlafen ist. Er haucht ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die blasse Stirn. Wie lange sieht er ihm jetzt schon beim Schlafen zu, jede Nacht und jeden Morgen aufs Neue? Und wie lange wird er diesen Anblick noch genießen dürfen? Bis zum Ende seines Lebens, so hofft er.

Sie sind schon ein gutes Stück ihrer Wege miteinander gegangen, und ihre Fußspuren haben sich zunächst nur gestreift, bevor sie sich immer enger verflochten haben. Sie gehören zusammen, das haben sie sich irgendwann eingestanden. Sie sind Worte, die perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt wurden; zwei Verse, die sich gegenseitig brauchen, um einen Sinn zu ergeben. Wochen, Monate, Jahre haben sie schon miteinander geteilt. Zwei halbe Leben.

Und warum sollte aus zwei halben nicht endlich ein ganzes werden?

Vorsichtig, um den Rothaarigen nicht zu wecken, lehnt sich der Dunkelhaarige über ihn hinweg und holt aus der Schublade seines Nachttischchens eine kleine Schachtel. Lange liegt sie schon da, diese unscheinbare Schachtel mit ihrem kostbaren, silbernen Inhalt. Viel zu lange, wenn er so darüber nachdenkt.

Er wagt es nicht, sie zu öffnen. Zu groß ist seine Angst, dass er damit die Einzigartigkeit des Momentes zerstören wird. Ein Moment, der sich erst noch ereignen muss. Und morgen, das nimmt er sich fest vor, morgen wird er sich ereignen. Morgen wird er es tun – endlich.

Das Dämmerlicht ist geschwunden, es ist jetzt Nacht. Eine warme, helle Sommernacht, in der die roten Haare seines Geliebten übernatürlich zu leuchten scheinen. Mit einem Lächeln streicht der Dunkelhaarige über die dichten Locken. Ja, er liebt ihn. Mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Es ist höchste Zeit, dass er dieser Liebe endlich einmal Ausdruck verleiht.

Er streichelt mit den Fingern noch einmal sanft über den Deckel, dann versteckt er die kleine Schachtel unter der Matratze am Kopfende des Bettes. Morgen früh wird er sie wieder hervorholen, und endlich reinen Tisch machen. Er wird ihm endlich sagen, wie viel ihre Liebe ihm eigentlich bedeutet. Wie viel _er_ ihm bedeutet.

Zufrieden kuschelt er sich an seinen Geliebten. Er ist zuversichtlich, jetzt, wo er sich endlich zu diesem Entschluss durchgerungen hat. Ab morgen, so hofft er, wird sein Leben nicht länger nur ihm gehören. Ab morgen werden sie ein Leben teilen. Und er wird bis ans Ende der Ewigkeit diese weichen Locken streicheln, diese warmen Lippen küssen dürfen. Ein glückliches Lächeln breitet sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

Er schließt die Augen. Reines Glück durchströmt ihn. An nichts kann er mehr denken; nur daran, wie sehr er ihn liebt. Ihm ist, als erklänge von irgendwo her leise Musik.

Arvo Pärts „Tabula rasa“

2\. Satz

„Silentium“

**Author's Note:**

> jep, Inspired by Arvo Pärts "Tabula rasa" ;)


End file.
